Sunset
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Axel and Roxas on the clock tower, fluff.


**So, I don't own anything... And I am still alive just not very active. I hope my readers who are still around enjoy this!**

The sunset was a beautiful thing to see from the top of the tower. Roxas sighed as a cool breeze blew making his hair sway gently in the wind, he watched as the cars looking like ant's all drove by beneath him. It was beautiful outside, this would probably be the best day before it started getting too hot outside to sit this close to the sun. Roxas had no idea when he found the time to fall asleep or even why, he hadn't been tired, all he knew was the person who woke him up had the most gorgeous green eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that sleeping on the edges of buildings isn't safe?" Roxas's eyes widened, sitting up and looking around. It wasn't sunset yet. He sighed gently, that had been one of the things he was waiting for.

"Of course and waking them up while their laying on the edge is just as dangerous." He narrowed his eyes as the guy laughed, sitting beside him. What kind of freak was he dressed in a long black cloak in the middle of the summer? He blinked when an ice cream was pushed into his hands, confusion immediately filling him. "What is this?" He asked, blinking.

"Sea salt ice cream." Roxas opened his mouth to speak before pulling the wrapper off and staring at the blue treat suspiciously. "I didn't poison it, or is it not your favorite anymore?"

"How… how do you know that?" Did he have a stalker? Hopefully not right?

"Just shut up and eat it." He watched as the other person unwrapped his as well and took a bite, staring at the sky. Roxas couldn't help the nostalgic feeling that rushed over him, but he had never met this guy before.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm Roxas." The man looked at him, nodding as he pushed his hood down, revealing bright red hair that spiked out.

"I'm Axel, that's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Roxas blinked, opening is mouth again before nodding and taking a bite of the ice cream before it melted. Something about sitting here with this complete stranger just felt right. Axel sighed when the other didn't speak. He'd been watching the other male since he'd come her and he didn't understand how all of his memories were just gone, he had thought they'd had something worth remembering.

"So why are you wearing black in the summer? You know you could potentially die from the heat right?" Maybe right now it wasn't so bad, but it would be worse.

"I'm just visiting, where I live isn't as warm." And by that logic why hadn't he taken it of upon arriving?

"Oh, well thanks for the ice cream I'm going to go." Axel bit his lip.

"Wait, can you stay and watch the sunset with me?" Roxas blinked, taking another bite of the melting ice cream.

"Is that some weird pick up line?" Axel shook his head.

"Not unless you want it to be." No stolen kisses between them, no shirking their duties to fool around. But at least they would together, that was a good thing right?

"I'll stay, but don't try anything funny." All of his memories of them, what a waste. He frowned before watching. As they sat there, even after the ice cream was gone there was very little spoken between them. But the silence was comfortable. When the sun began to set Axel smiled, just like old times. He stood up, stretching, and watching as the blond stood as well.

"Well, it's been fun but I gotta go." Roxas was shocked when the others lips pressed to his, the other tongue flicking over his lips before he pulled away, his face red and his eyes wide as the red haired male grinned. "Yup, just like I remember. Have fun kid, well see each other again soon." The male disappeared into the clock tower and Roxas stood, frozen for a second before running after him, blinking when he didn't see the other anywhere inside.

"Bastard stole my first kiss." He grumbled before walking home.

**So eventually I will be writing someone with the new boys from Dream Drop Distance. Because they're pretty adorable... For now though enjoy this, I command you :)**


End file.
